The invention relates to a method and editor for improving character input into terminals, such as cellular phones or other units with multiple characters per key.
The number of required key presses can be significantly reduced by different word completion schemes. This invention uses context information to improve the accuracy of word completion. The context can be derived from other text material available in the terminal.